


《探班》

by soawkward



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soawkward/pseuds/soawkward





	《探班》

没有什么能比现在更糟糕的了。

生田斗真的背脊紧贴着身后薄且冰冷的隔板，从腰窝处隐隐升起的酥麻感正折磨着他脆弱的神经，正视图挣扎的自己稍有动作，牙齿嵌入耳尖的刺痛就将他钉在了原地，“可恶……”他细微的抗议还未完全冲出喉头，那家伙湿热柔软的舌尖就已经开始安抚被他轻咬过的痛处，这简直该死的有用。

他们争夺着彼此间的微凉空气，唇舌被啃咬后的胀痛另生田斗真感到头晕目眩，亲吻他的人将他的双手握得更紧，生田斗真被压制在头顶处的双腕隐隐发麻，男人将高热的紧贴在自己的耳边，用自己最受不住的性感低音逼问着：“斗真……能告诉我，为什么吗？”

为什么？生田斗真侧过头，想躲开男人的眼睛，漆黑的瞳孔透着一丝丝委屈，此刻的他真像个要不到糖吃的小孩。

明明作恶的人是他自己。生田斗真挣了挣自己的手腕，小声警告眼前的人：“小栗旬，你收敛点，这里可是……”话音未落，男人的手已经掀开了自己及膝的长裙，强硬地分开自己紧闭的双腿，温热的手掌毫无阻碍地探进内裤的边缘，轻轻地握住了他已经抬头的欲望。

“啊……”真该死……生田斗真惊呼一声，随即又将声音死死地吞下，白皙的齿缘陷进涂着红色唇膏饱满下唇，属于小栗旬的味道钻进他轻轻翕动着的鼻尖，这一切都让自己仿佛回到了数年前的那个午后，他们躲在窄小的更衣室里偷偷亲吻彼此，在满是工作人员的片场干着一旦被发现就万劫不复的坏事。

但却依旧乐此不疲，像是不怕死的水手，忘却所有暗礁波涛，只求一个痛快。

这家伙……这么多年，怎么还是这么可恶、这么愚蠢、却又这样令人无法抗拒。

“我不该是最先知道的那个人吗？”小栗旬不依不饶，啃咬着他纤瘦的锁骨，在透白衬衫下印上一个鲜红的吻痕。

“唔……别……会，会被看，看到的……”生田斗真只觉得自己已经快要被这突然袭来的快感轰炸成了万千个细小的碎片，他该怎么回答？浅浅的心虚紧扭着他对眼前男人的爱意，让他不由自主地不愿回答。

 

小栗旬仿佛失去耐性一般蹙起眉头，眼前的爱人垂下眼睛，微弱的灯光刻画着他此时的模样，炭黑色的眼睫比平时更加纤长，眼角泛着浅桃色的红晕，比上次欢爱后他哭红的双眼更加精致。“为什么不告诉我？”小栗旬的膝盖挤进生田斗真光裸的双腿之间，带着薄茧的修长手指轻掐他幼嫩的大腿根部，语气里混着浓浓的不满。

他才应该是最先也最有权力知道的那个人不是吗？

“斗真，知道吗？我生气了……”小栗旬任性地加重手里的力气，将手中发烫的性器握得更硬，手指没轻重地刮着不断渗出透明液体的顶端，惹得眼里的爱人后腰受不住一般轻颤，放弃了最后的防守，遵从着身体的渴求，小幅度地挺动着他柔韧精瘦的腰肢，寻求更多慰藉。

他生气了。该怎么办呢，小栗旬咬开生田斗真倔强的嘴唇，吞下他甜蜜的细微低叹，他望着自己的眼里撒着细碎的钻石，手里的动作愈发急促，吻着彼此的频率也开始着急，第一次，小栗旬尝到了属于生田斗真嘴上的唇膏味道。

像是不满足这般逼仄的空间似的，身下的爱人开始已经紧紧地贴向了自己，不知何时，小栗旬的手已经松开，失去了禁锢的双臂匆忙地箍住自己脖子，他们在空无一人的化妆间更衣室里翻起情欲，也不确定是否在下一秒就会被人发现。

他们仿佛置身在埋了一颗定时炸弹的天堂，轰一声就能瞬间掉入地狱。

明天的头条也许会是：著名演员小栗旬与同性爱人当众上演限制级戏码。

但那又如何？两人的牙齿磕出一声轻响，勾起的唇角带着欲望与甜蜜，他们早就干过这个不是吗？

但那次，眼前的这个人还不是自己的男友，而他也没画这么精致的妆容。

“看来我的男朋友是个坏孩子啊……”小栗旬抹掉自己嘴上沾到的红色印记，伸出手也将生田斗真已经斑驳的唇妆擦掉，“涂口红是什么感觉？”他咬着爱人的耳垂，沾满淫液的手指已经足够湿润了，裙子下的手已经不满足地陷进了生田斗真的臀缝，在那开合着的穴口轻轻戳了戳。

生田斗真一个激灵，他急忙按住小栗旬作恶的手腕，被情欲熏得通红的双眼透着水光，“不……嗯……不，不行……”他求饶地模样配着凌乱的衬衫衣襟与被卷到腰部的裙摆，活像个在抵抗恶徒侵犯的少女。

而作恶的那人却依旧衣冠齐整，生田斗真感到羞耻与无奈，隐隐地有些后悔自己没在第一时间就将这个消息告诉自己这个幼稚的男朋友。

真是自作自受。男人的手指已经探进了自己窄小的穴口，他咬着自己的下巴含糊地说：“口是心非的斗真也很可爱……”

“嗯……”这真是太不公平了，小栗旬用他蓄起胡须的刺人下巴折磨着自己的脖颈，生田斗真眯起双眼压抑着决不能泄露出来的呻吟，胸腔里肉块扑通扑通地将渴求撞进血液，男人的两根手指在自己的肠道里肆无忌惮地进出，坏心眼地按上敏感点又松开，就是不给自己个痛快。“啊……旬……”终于他还是投降了，没有人能抵抗住爱人这般满载恶意的逗弄。

浪荡的叫声刚冲出口，男人的手就捂住了自己的嘴，一句话在他耳边炸开，生田斗真绝望地缩起了双腿，却无奈地将男人的手指吞得更紧。

“嘘……听话，没事的……乖，别怕……”男人温柔的安慰就在耳边，呼吸烫着他的神经，在体内交织出异样的生理反应。

化妆间愈发嘈杂，生田斗真只感觉自己被丢进了大庭广众之下，男人的轮廓已经愈发朦胧，他知道自己流眼泪了。

真没出息……生田斗真衣衫凌乱地被压在窄小的更衣室的隔板上被小栗旬用手指操着后穴，就在他被更衣室突然来了人的状况吓到阴茎半软之时，那个男人竟然恶劣地抽了抽插入他肠道的手指，好死不死地按在自己的敏感点上，“唔……”一声饱含情欲的呜咽在生田斗真的喉咙里滚动，他瞪着眼前的男人，即使毫无威慑力可言。

周围响起各式各样的声音，吹风机将工作人员的声音吹散，他们说了什么生田斗真一句都没听清，他也没心思去听了。

男人的手指又增加了，甚至悠闲地在自己耳边说着悄悄话，“想要吗？”

他呜咽着摇头，动作轻地像是一只奄奄一息的小兽，“说谎，亲爱的，你自己看看，都硬成这样了……”

生田斗真羞耻地别开眼睛，他就知道，这家伙一定会将自己的世界搅碎，该死，生田斗真闻到了小栗旬身上安息香的辛味，他用了自己的香水？只剩下后调的清浅香味糅着他混乱紧张的情绪，唤作一把火，点燃一簇绚烂的烟花。

他没出息地射了，弄脏了自己的戏服，那条被男人掀开的长裙……

 

小栗旬抽出手指，用那条已经弄脏的裙子清理了一下怀里的男人与自己，将他紧紧地抱在怀里，用气音向自己的男朋友赔罪，周围的人不知何时已经离开，而他裤子里硬邦邦的阴茎已经被裤子束缚得发疼。

真是自作自受。小栗旬箍住还在微微颤抖的生田斗真苦笑着想，看了今晚又得自己解决了，这都是第几次了？自己明明也是有男朋友的人。

为什么出门的时候没有顺便带个套？小栗旬只怪自己走得太急，在看到穿着长裙画着淡妆与另一个男人谈恋爱的生田斗真之前，他也并没有想过自己会将自己的男朋友压在更衣室里用手指将他操哭。

想到这里，小栗旬裤子里的性器又是一热，被他抱在怀里的生田斗真也松开了牙齿，看着小栗旬皱起他被修得齐整的眉毛，难以置信的是，下一刻，他男朋友的手就拉开了自己的裤链。

“这是回报。”生田斗真咬咬牙，轻轻向后一退，将自己的男朋友推到了另一边的隔板上，顺着男人的胸膛滑了下去，握住男人发烫的硬挺撸动，嫣红的舌尖轻轻地舔食着小栗旬阴茎顶端的爱液，向上挑起眼角，略带得意地将男人的性器含进了嘴里。

“操……斗……斗真……”小栗旬的手指翻动着生田斗真柔软的卷发，顺着他的鬓角摸到了他微微凹陷的脸颊，他略微生涩地吞吐着自己硬挺的欲望，猩红的嘴唇覆在自己幽暗的柱体之上，像一朵盛开的玫瑰，高热潮湿的口腔挤压着自己的性器，这一切都爽得让他忍不住粗喘出声。

“啵”的一声，嘴唇松开性器的声音，就像松开一颗正在吮吸的棒棒糖，明明轻不可查，却像是一道惊雷在彼此而立炸开。

生田斗真报复性地挑眉，仿佛在问：到底是谁挑起的祸端？

小栗旬将他的爱人从地板上拉了起来，咬住他的耳垂不肯松开，“看来我的斗真真的是个坏孩子。”男人的手伸进裙底，将那条湿透的内裤整个扯了下来，生田斗真还来不及反抗，就被男人死死地咬住了舌尖。

他强硬地将那条可怜的内裤丢在地上，湿了一块的长裙也早就成了可以随意折腾的废品，小栗旬勾起自己的腿弯，将性器抵在那个还泛着水光的洞口，“想要吗？”男人的询问毫无意义，生田斗真早就猜到最后他依旧会将精液灌进自己的体内才算完整。

男人的滚烫的喘息扑打着生田斗真的唇舌，他咬着小栗旬的唇瓣，将彼此的呻吟吞进体内，发热的硬挺直直地干进自己的臀缝，他屁股里含着男人的老二不停收缩，男人将他撞得一句完整的呻吟都喊不出来，这次太过了，他略微干涩的穴口被男人操得充血肿胀，痛楚夹着快感敲击着他的敏感点，男人每次的操干都将他送进充盈着情欲的伊甸园，生田斗真可怜的小洞很快就学会了讨好那根带给他一切美好的性器，收缩着推挤着将它吃得更深。

男人压抑的粗喘取悦了生田斗真，他也毫不客气地在他耳边吐出炙热的诉求，“旬……求，求你……用，用力……干我……还想……想要……”他知道，这些，都只有他才听得见，这就够了。

“唔……”他死死咬住这个狠狠地撞击着他身体的男人肩膀，汹涌的快感从后穴涌上大脑，像是上了瘾一样渴望更多，他缩着屁股，男人的性器一次又一次地将他操开，这比什么都要快乐。

他不自觉地高潮了，像个被欺辱的少女般含着男人的性器颤抖不停，抽搐着的甬道将男人的精液绞了进去。

 

等他们处理完一切，天都黑透了，生田斗真的那条内裤被小栗旬塞进了口袋里带回了家，而他自己，则被迫穿着那条脏兮兮的长裙赤裸着下半身走到了停车场，这期间还提醒吊胆地躲避着随时有可能会出现的狗仔，这简直糟透了。

小栗旬抱着生田斗真走进浴室，将他的衣服脱了下来，轻轻地赤裸无力的恋人放进装满热水的浴缸，随后，他也泡了进去，不管共浴多少次，他总是享受这个不得不紧贴着对方的距离，生田斗真的后脑勺靠着小栗旬的肩膀，男人侧低着头与他接吻，带着薄茧的手指已经覆上了他挺立的乳尖，在热水的撩拨下，性欲也开始漂荡开来。

男人的手指探进生田斗真肿胀微疼的洞口，将先前射进去的精液清理了出来，小幅度抽插的手指带着热水，将生田斗真被强烈操干过后的肠道再次浸湿，“嗯……别……我明天还要，还要拍戏……”生田斗真的拒绝软糯又无力，男人的手指探进他的口腔，轻轻地问：“今天吃饱了吗？”

“唔……”生田斗真的舌头被男人的指腹碾压着说不出话来，只得吐出抗议般的呻吟，后穴里的手指又加了一根，他也干脆自暴自弃地开始吮吸男人的手指来，“真的不要了？”

小栗旬明知故问，硬邦邦的性器挤进生田斗真的臀瓣，就着热水的缓缓地进入了那个微张的小洞。

男人温柔的挺进，耳边他低低的逗弄，都是对生田斗真最管用的催情剂，他印在自己唇角那个轻柔的吻引爆自己体内的荷尔蒙，生田斗真知道，自己最想要的、永远也无法抵抗的——

就是小栗旬。

就在这个浴缸里，男人缓慢有力地撞击着他的敏感点，就在甜蜜肆意翻滚着包裹着他们的时候、就在生田斗真的意识开始朦胧之时，他们同时打到了高潮，这感觉简直无与伦比的美妙。

 

躺在床上的生田斗真完全失去了行动力，任由男人替自己吹干头发，任由他将自己紧搂在怀里。

他的背脊抵着小栗旬结实的胸口，他的心跳也透了过来，生田斗真控制不住自己嘴角上扬的弧度，他小声地问身后的男人：“你现在还在意吗？”

“什么？”小栗旬愣了愣，箍住自己男朋友的手臂收紧，下巴上的胡茬扎着生田斗真的肩膀，嘟囔着：“要是每次你都瞒着我就好了……”

“哼，无赖……”生田斗真闭上双眼，“真的不生气吗，我没有告诉你这件事。”其实也算不上什么了不起的理由，他只是，有点儿好奇这家伙是最后一个知道这事儿的人会有什么反应……

而结果，与他预料的相差无几，而且，他们这段时间真的太忙了，都需要一个能任性的借口来倾诉所有思念。

“生气啊，但是我只要知道一件事就够了，你知道是什么吗？”小栗旬伸手熄灭台灯，用手抚摸着生田斗真的额头，他们都有些困了。

“是什么？”生田斗真昏昏欲睡，小栗旬的体温让他感到无比安心，困意袭来得也比平时更凶猛。

“你爱我啊……”

听到这句话的生田斗真转了个身，鼻尖抵上小栗旬炙热的胸口蹭了蹭，微不可查地点了点头，沉沉地睡了过去。

 

就我爱你这件事儿，没人比你小栗旬更清楚了……

 

END


End file.
